


Soulmates

by Sunny11



Category: soulmates - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magic, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Slow Burn, Soldiers, Terra - Freeform, hecates, morpher, multitalents, neraida
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny11/pseuds/Sunny11
Summary: Kira, a multitalent, is forced to leave her home after someone murdered other multitalents in the castle. She finds herself on a journey to herself.





	1. Nightmares, Friends and Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@maaikejosephine and @_natalia.1980 on instagram](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40maaikejosephine+and+%40_natalia.1980+on+instagram).



> My very first, own and original story.  
> Everything might be edited later on.  
> Have fun reading and feel free to leave critic and comment your thoughts.  
> Thanks for every feedback.

# Prologue

Breaking up with the person you loved for months or even years hurts as much as losing a good friend to someone else just because one of you moved to another city.  
There is no way to prevent you from feeling lost and abandoned. At least not on the earth you know.  
But in the never ending universe with its uncountable dimensions there is a planet, not much bigger than our moon called Terra.  
Everybody on Terra has a person that completes them, their missing half, their missing piece. And if you find that special someone you can be sure that the two of you will never part again until one of you meets death. Your soulmate will never let you down. They will die for you without hesitation. To find that special someone visit different places and wait to feel a warm tickle somewhere on your body. In the tickles location you´ll find your soulmate tattoo. A tattoo only and just you and one other person have on that exact spot. 

Terra is not much different than our Earth but humans, who are mostly called soldiers, are not the only people living there.  
You´ll meet people with pastel hair and sparkling light eyes accompanied by animals, people who bring storm or sunshine with them and people with animal like features.  
Follow the path of an inconspicuous girl on a journey that´ll change her life.

# Chapter One: Nightmares, Friends and Soulmates

_Cold rain falls onto my hair and my face leaving clean streaks on my cheeks. I can barely see the path I´m running down and I feel mud and wet leafs stick to my feet.  
“Run, Kira, run! I´ll hold them off. Run and don´t turn back!” My mother screams through the sound of rain and my panting. I take a last look before I run into the dark._

I wake up with the feeling of coldness and rain on my skin. My hand is stretched out in front of me holding a small silver dagger. 

“Kira? Are you alright?” I hear a sleepy voice next to me. I must have woken up Luca, my best friend, as well.

“Yes.” I answer slowly. “Just a nightmare.” 

“The same as last night? And the night before?” He asks propping himself up on his elbows. I can feel him looking at me with worry in his eyes.

“Yes.” I whisper and slowly take down the dagger. 

“It´s ok, Kira. Everybody gets nightmares.” Luca puts a protective arm around my shoulders.

“I know. Thank you, Luca, for being here with me. I´m such a terrible friend, keeping you awake in the middle of the night. I´m very grateful to have you.” I say and lay down again, cuddling into Lucas chest. His warmth soothes me back to sleep and his arms make me feel safe and loved at the same time.

The next morning we´re running late to potion lessons with Master Laveric, the highest Hecate and magician in the northern realm Eridell. We overslept, missed breakfast and are putting on hoodies and shoes on our way to Master Laverics room.

“You´re late. Again. I wish it won´t happen tomorrow as well now get a kettle and set up the fire. We´re brewing a cure for colds today.” Master Laveric says with his deep but raspy voice as soon as we walk through the tall door.  
Without hesitation we do what we´re supposed to and stay silent until we finished the potion and Master Laveric lets us go to have lunch.

“It was really hard to focus on that damn potion. I nearly fell asleep again.” I tell Luca as soon as we turn around the corner walking towards the large dining hall.

“He should stop putting all those books in front of the windows so a bit of light can come in.” Luca nods in agreement. “And a bit of fresh air wouldn´t be too wrong as well.” 

“We´ll get enough fresh air in about an hour and a half. We have training today.” 

“I know. Two hours with swords and boys as big as a fucking door. I don´t even stand a chance against one of them.” Luca lets out a sigh before we sit down on the end of a table.

“Stop complaining. You´re not that bad.” 

“Stop lying Kira. I´m horrible in combat. The only thing I can fight someone with is my weather control but I´m not allowed using it in training. BesidesI´m terrible at that as well.” He frowns at the last part and keeps eating his potatoes and chicken.

“Anything´s better than sitting in that dark, stuffy room with Laveric talking about whatever. Even training and getting injured.” I smile.  
One and a half hour later we walk towards our training group that stands in a circle around a girl I´ve never seen before and Colin, an annoying soldier from our group.

“You think I won´t fight you? You´re such a sexist! Girls can fight as well and I promise you I would win a battle.” The girl sounds calm but her body shows how tensed she really is. Her hands are clenched into fists and her jaw is pressed together. but still Colin seems to be less sureof himself than usual.

“Miss Dubois, I see you´re making new friends already but please wait until the training is over or I need you to stay longer and train with the kids again.” Trainer Anson’s deep voice puts an end to the staring contest.  
The whole group stands still as soon as the tall man comes to a halt in front of us. His soulmate tattoo, a feather looking like it´s flying through the air, can be seen from under his shirt near his left collarbone. I keep staring at it wondering what kind of person his soulmate could be. Is this person as tall and strong as him or maybe a small, graceful woman with a sweet smile? I don´t think I´ll find out the answer to this. 

“Go grab a sword and pair up, we´re practicing attack and block techniques. Miss Dubois you´ll pair up with Miss Trodaire so I can make sure you won´t murder Mister Santi.”  
The girl and I look at each other and roll our eyes in sync before we smile and grab a sword from the wall on our left. 

“I´m Kira.” I say while we walk over to a free place on the grass.

“I´m V.” She answers and gets into position. Within a second after I got into position as well her sword is nearly cutting into my leg. Thankfully I can block it before it touches my skin. V attacks me again and again and every time I´m just moments from getting injured. 

“Take a break, drink something and catch your breath.” Trainer Anson calls over the field. I smile at V and walk over to Luca, panting from defending my life over and over again in the last hour. 

“That girl is fast.” I manage to say before I empty my bottle in one go. 

“I think she´s a Morpher. That´d explain her speed and that you didn´t even had a chance to come near her. Her senses just work faster.” Luca explains while keeping an eye on V who sits a bit away from us on the ground. 

“Could be possible. Maybe you should ask her instead of staring at her like a creep.” I laugh.

“Worth a thought.” He nods. 

A couple of minutes later Trainer Anson lets us start again and I need to defend my life for another hour before we are free to leave.

“I´ll take a long, hot shower before dinner.” I say to Luca. He grins and tries to observe V in secret. Due to her senses she catches him staring at her shows him the middle finger and walks off towards the castle.

 

On Friday Luca constantly sneaks looks at V. The dark haired girl keeps ignoring him and Luca gets more and more upset. On Saturday he falls down the stairs after V walks by and he keeps staring after her. That afternoon I need to keep him from walking into a wall. Again, he kept staring at V who stands around with some other girls. On Sunday I need to check if my suspicion is correct.  
When Soulmates are around for the first time their tattoos starts to tickle and get warm. That often causes aggression and confusion or nervousness. Luca behaves like something is making him fuzzy and I need to know if V could be Lucas soulmate. 

“Hey V, do you mind if I sit with you today? Luca needs to help Master Laveric.” I ask the short girl who sits with her meal outside the dining hall on the ground. 

“Sure.” 

I sit down next to her and start to eat my salad. “So why did you change training groups?” 

“Well, I learn very fast and Trainer Trouval thought it´d be better when I get into your group. She thought I would learn more with you.”

“Since when are you at the castle? I can´t remember seeing you around here before you came in our group.” 

“Well actually I got here two years before but I kept to myself and went to vuono de converter a year ago to see if I got family there. So maybe you saw me before but can´t remember me.” V finishes her meal and leans back at the wall.

“Ok than it´s nice to officially meet you. I hope we´ll become friends.” I smile and finish my salad as well.

“I thought we´re friends already. I mean I nearly killed you that´s how the best friendships start.” She smiles.

“Anyway do you wanna meet this evening? We could practice a bit or just sit around and get to know each other better?” I ask her.

“Sure, tell me when and where?”

“In three hours at the forests edge behind the training grounds.” 

“See you then Kira.” She smiles, gets up and leaves.

_Step one is finished. Now I need to find Luca._

“Do I really have to come with you? You can take a walk by yourself, you´re seventeen, you´re old enough to walk around without a babysitter.” Luca complains while I practically drag him out of his bed towards the forests edge where I want to meet with V.  
As soon as we reach the training grounds he frees his arm from my grip and walks next to me, his eyes fixed on the small figure sitting on the ground at the end of the field near the forest. When we´re around fifteen meters away V´s eyes meet mine and I can make out a surprised look as she looks at Luca. 

“I thought you wanted to spend some time with me, why are you bringing him?” V asks when are close enough to hear. 

“Actually I wanted the two of you to meet.” I can feel how Luca sends me a what-the-fuck-are-you-doing? –look but I ignore him. “Luca keeps staring at you and I think you´re around us more often as well. I want to check a theory.” 

“What theory?” The other two ask. As different as they might be, Luca, a very tall and slender boy with short curly hair, and V, a short but probably muscular girl with long and straight hair, seem to match each other perfectly. They not only spoke in unisono but simultaneously crossed their arms before their chest and turned their heads to the side.

“Don´t you get it? I think the two of you are soulmates. I mean you just look at me the same way! And your gestures are matching.” 

They look at each other skeptically.

“Don´t you feel warm? And maybe your finger tickles? Especially the left ring finger?” I ask and both nod slowly before looking at each other.

“Show me your hand.” V demands and Luca holds out his left hand so the girl can have a look at it. She raises her own hands to examine Lucas more closely. When she touches his fingers their eyes lock and both of them freeze. A shiver seems to be send down their spines since both got goose bumps. Seconds later V lowers her hands and speaks quietly:

“What the hell did just happen? It felt like I saw myself from your eyes.”  
Luca can only look in surprise. He doesn´t seem to have an answer to that question. But I do. My theory just got proved.

“You two found your soulmate.” I say with a smile. “Your souls found their missing piece in each other and granted you a glance through the other´s eyes."  



	2. Jealousy and Colin

“Oh hell, no. Please no. He can´t be my soulmate. There must´ve been a mistake or something. I don´t want him!” V cries out.

“You can´t choose your soulmate, V.” I giggle at Lucas hurt look.

“But… it can´t be. My sister was my soulmate. I know it. He can´t be my soulmate.” 

“Does your sister have the tattoo you have on your finger?” 

“Sure. At least… I think she had it as well.” She gets quieter.

“I don´t think so. I think you and your sister just have a very close relationship. Some people experience strong friendships, like Luca and me, or a very close romantic relationship but they´re not soulmates. I think that´s what you have with your sister.” 

V doesn´t answer that. She stares at her tattoo and seems to be somewhere else. Luca on the other hand still looks at me with an open mouth. We stand there in silence for a while until V whispers:

“You´re right, Kira. She didn´t have the tattoo. She had a small panda on her ankle.” 

“She had?” Luca, who finally got his voice back, asks.

“She died around two years ago.” 

“I´m so sorry, V.” I stroke her back to show her I really am sorry.

“Doesn´t matter. It´s in the past. I can´t change it.” I can see that she fights back tears. “I´m sorry, I need to go." 

And again there´s silence around us. Luca and I are looking after her until she turns around a corner and is out of view.

“I can´t believe she´s my soulmate.” Luca sounds so dreamily I want to vomit. He gets so annoying when he´s in love. The last time he had a crush on a girl I learned how cheesy a person can be, and how you feel embarrassed for someone else. He brought that girl stuffed bears and chocolate and a self-written poem he scribbled down twenty minutes before. He practically followed her everywhere. Until one day when he followed her up to her room and she slammed the door shut right before his nose what put a stop to the whole story. 

“Don´t even try it the same way you did last time, Luca.” I warn him. “Get to know her like you did with me and don´t be a fricking creep, ok? And now go, follow her.”

He looks at me, nods and makes his way towards the castle. I turn around to take a walk along the forest towards the front doors of Castle Pyrgós.

_Cold rain falls onto my hair and my face leaving clean streaks on my cheeks. I can barely see the path I´m running down and I feel mud and wet leafs stick to my feet._

_“Run, Kira, run! I´ll hold them off. Run and don´t turn back!” My mother screams through the sound of rain and my panting. I take a last look before I run into the dark._

I sit up in my bed again. Another night, another nightmare. But this time there is no Luca to hug me, calm me down and be there for me to snuggle into. He must´ve slept in his own bed. Or in Vs. Both weren´t at dinner yesterday so I assume that they spend the night ´talking´. 

I don´t get to see them until lunch. Master Laveric was working on a difficult potion where he didn´t want to have Luca and me around. So I walk through the never ending corridors of the castle, looking at paintings of someone famous who lived or still lives here but I actually don´t pay attention. I mean who cares who spend around five hours sitting motionless on a chair when they could go outside and do something fun? Like chasing your best friend around?  
I walk for an hour before I go back to my room, put on some music and get out my sketchbook. I start to doodle around until I feel hungry. When I walk into the dining hall Luca and V are already sitting at a table. Looking less like friends and more like a couple that should have stayed in their room.

“You´re still alive.” I sit down next to them. They share a look before they smile and Luca nods.

“Good, then I can murder you myself.” I shoot back. “What the hell happened yesterday? First you basically hated him” I look at V. 

“And now you´re all happy rainbow and glitter?”

“He´s quite sweet actually.” She smiles shyly and places her hand on Lucas arm. “We talked a bit and you´re right, we are soulmates. He understands me and one thing lead to another and…” 

My eyes must be as big as the plate by now. Is it even possible to form an emotional bond that fast? Or is it just that bloody soul meets soul thing?

“You did what?!” 

“Not what you think, Kira. We just fell asleep in her bed.” Luca shrugs and keeps on eating his cornflakes.

“And you slept until lunch today?” I don’t believe them a word. They definitely did not only do ´talking´.

“Well, no. But we went for a walk.” 

“You could have asked me as well.” I say.

“We wanted a bit time for us actually. Sorry, Kira.”

Fine! My best friend is in love with my new friend. Makes zero friends for me and a third wheel for them.

“Great. I´ll go and sit with the other third wheels. Have fun. See you in training.” I get up and walk out. I don´t wanna feel unwanted or get on their nerves. 

This afternoon in training I ask Trainer Anson to pair me up with someone else than V. I don’t want to talk to either of them. Anson puts me together with Colin, the tall soldier who V would´ve liked to kill a few days before for a reason I´m still curious about. 

“Seems like your boyfriend got someone new.” Colin really wants to die, does he?

“He´s not my boyfriend. How many times do I have to repeat this?” 

“Obviously. Otherwise he wouldn´t be flirting with that killer girl over there.” He points at V who´s fighting a rather short but very muscular boy like her life´s depending on it. Luca on the other hand is so distracted by watching her that he doesn´t even try to fight and just stands around on the green.

“Do you wanna fight or gossip? I can get us some chocolate and coffee and we´ll sit around like those twelve year old girls do in the afternoons.” I raise my eyebrows waiting for a response. Instead I see how Colin moves his arm to attack me. I´m faster than him and force him to defend himself rather than attack me. I shoot forwards to point my sword at his throat. Unfortunately we´re not allowed to seriously harm or kill each other in training. And I don´t think I can make it look like an accident so I have to stop in the middle of the movement before I touch his skin. Out of the corner of my eye I can see how Luca falls to the ground after repeatetly forgetting to block his partners attacks.

“You´re dead, Colin. Maybe we should really meet for coffee and cake instead of a fight.”

It was the last time I won against Colin today. As a soldier his senses are sharper than mine and his reflexes make him as deadly as an arrow that’s shot at your head from two meters away theoretically. One of the reasons why I hope to never have to fight a soldier outside of the training grounds. At the end of training I´m panting and Colin grins down at me. 

“I´ll have the coffee now if you don´t mind.” He winks. “I´ll see you at five.” 

Did I just set up a ´date´? 

I decide not worry about it and return to my room to take a shower. It turns out to be not just a shower but an attempt to drown myself after I recall what happened with V, Luca and now Colin.  
I step out of the shower, wrap myself into a towel and walk towards my door after I heard a knock. I open the door and slam it shut immediately. 

“Hi to you too?” Colin says through the door. “You could have told me you are naked. I would´ve left my clothes in my room.” He laughs to himself.

“What are you even doing here?” I ask him while looking for something to put on. 

“Coffee and cookies? Did you forget that?” 

Yes, I forgot indeed but mostly because I didn´t take him serious. And now he´s standing in front of my door with a bunch of flowers while I´m running around with just a towel around my body. When I finally found my sweatpants I open the door where Colin is patiently waiting. 

“Shame you put on clothes.” He grins and holds out the flowers. “For you. I also brought the cookies. I took several flavors because I don’t know which one you like the most. I personally prefer chocolate cookies.” 

“Thank you, Colin. Do you wanna come in?” I step aside to leave Colin in. He puts the cookies on the couch table and sits down at the couch. 

“So, why did you wanna lose a fight in training rather than win over that new girl. What´s her name again? V?”

“Yes, that´s her name. I think you know why I don’t want to fight her, you looked pretty scared when she showed up in our group.” I tease while I sit down at my bed that stands next to the couch.

“Girls seem to get pretty angry with me during the last weeks.” 

“I wonder why. Maybe you showed up at their doors with a bunch of flowers as well and forgot the one you visited the day before owns the room next to it?”

“I´m not dumb, Kira. I always wait a week before I meet up with a girl in a room next to the girl I met before.” He laughs. 

“Oh man, are you really so needy?” I roll my eyes and laugh.

“What do you think of me?” He laughs. “Do you really think I sleep with all of them? You definitely have a wrong impression of me.” 

“What impression should I have of you then?” 

“Well first of all, I never slept with any of those girls.” 

I interrupt him: “Why, because they´re not good enough for you?” 

“Actually, yes. That´s the reason.” I look at him. That can´t be right, can it? “They´re not good enough because…” He looks at his hands as if they´re suddenly very interesting. “Because I like boys.”

Colin and I kept talking the whole night and I´m so relieved that there is no class and no training on Sunday. I have a chance to sleep as long as I like and it´s not necessary for me to leave my room to watch Luca and V making out in corridors, the dining hall or on the training grounds. 

Sometime in the afternoon, the sun is just barely to be seen, I finally have to leave my room in hope to find something to eat. My growling stomach is driving me crazy.  
Everybody sits outside or is taking a walk through the village near the castle and it´s silent enough to hear chirping birds outside the windows. I reach the dining hall and walk to the left overs of the lunch buffet. I fill my plate with some bread and fruits as well as the last pudding before I turn to leave again for my room. It´s only then that I see a small figure sitting in the dark near the tall doors. As I walk over I can make out Cassie Brenham, daughter of Cameron Brenham, head of the Royal Family and most powerful Multitalent in Eridell, who sits on the floor with her knees up to her chest. Cassie herself is a Multitalent just like her mother, father and me but unlike her normal self the skinny girl sits in the corner with a terrified look on her face. 

“Hey Cassie, everything´s alright?” I ask when I reach the nearest table and sat down. She looks up and her big, blueish eyes meet mine.

She shakes her head.

“Wanna tell me what happened?” 

She shakes her head again. 

“I can show you.” 

She whispers and releases her knees from her firm grip before she stands up and gestures for me to follow her. Together we walk to the west wing where the dorms of Cassie and her family and guest rooms for important people are located. When I reached Castle Pyrgos I was offered a room here as well since I´m a Multitalent as well. I refused after lunch where I met Luca and immediately became friends with him.  
The corridors are decorated with paintings of Cassie, Cameron and Camilla, some are portraits, others are pictures of the whole family. Once in a while an armchair is placed next to a small coffee table with flowers and candles. We walk to the end of the corridor where a door is left open.

“Cassie, why are we going to your parent´s bedroom? I shouldn´t even be here. I refused the room the day I arrived.” 

Cassie grabs my hand to stop me from turning and walking back to my room and drags me into her parent´s room.


	3. Murder and Manteíos

If I would´ve still carried my plate with me it´d be shattered on the ground by now. Cassie, the small, innocent and sweet girl kneels down beside her father and places a hand on his cheek. I can´t move. The scene before my eyes seems to be so unreal. Cameron and Camilla are lying on their bed, looking peaceful asleep if there wouldn´t be so much blood everywhere. Their clothes and bedsheets are coloured with the red of blood and both have several deep wounds, probably from a larger dagger or a sword. They were murdered in their sleep. And Cassie, the small twelve year old girl is kneeling next to her dead father with a hand that’s now covered in blood as well on his cheek.  
What happened here?  
I look back when I hear footsteps coming closer. Before I can decide what I should do a group of soldiers, probably guards of the Royal Family, enter the room.

“Stay where you are!” One of them yells at me. Another walks over to Cassie and slowly takes her away from her father´s corpse. As soon as they left the room a third guard grabs my arm.

“We put you under arrest for murdering Camilla and Cameron Brenham.” And with that they lead me back to my room, close the windows and position themselves in front of my door. They take away my music and notebooks and remove everything that could possibly harm somebody, leftover plates with knifes on and even my nail file. Thankfully I sat down on my bed as soon as I arrived otherwise they would´ve have found my mother´s dagger that I keep under my pillow. When they leave me alone with a guard outside there´s nothing left in my room except my clothes and an unbearable silence. 

About two days later I´m used to the guards bringing me food three times a day and refusing to let any of my friends in talk to me. I heard how Luca, and later V, tried to see me but were send away. Normally the guards change at seven in the morning, two in the afternoon and nine in the evening but today the guard leaves his position two hours too early. Instead of another one taking over his position Luca and V burst into my room wearing the official army uniforms. 

“Get up and put this on.” 

V says and throws another uniform onto my bed. Without hesitation I get up and do as I´m told to. While I change Luca goes over to my wardrobe and stuffs some of my clothes into a backpack. When I´m ready V drags me out of my room and leads me to the stables using shadows and dark corners on our way, Luca is following us with a dagger in his hand looking ready to stab anyone trying to stop us. Due to the darkness of the night, our black clothes and the fact that nearly nobody is up at five in the morning we aren´t disturbed. When we arrive at the stables we grab three saddles, prepare three horses and are ready within ten minutes.

“Wait, before we leave. Tell us, you didn´t murder the Brenhams right?” I look at V like she´s a ghost. Does she really believe I murdered two people while they´re asleep? That´s defenitily not my style.

“Of course not. Is that what they´re telling everyone? That I´m a murderer?” 

V nods and holds out a quiver with too many arrows to count with a look and my bow. I put the quiver on my belt and the bow over my shoulders. My mother´s dagger is on my other side, waiting to be pulled out of the belt to kill somebody.  
With a look at each other we let our horses walk out of the stable and leave the castle. Only when we´re halfway through the forest we let the horses carry us away faster to make sure no guards hear us leave the scene of the murder.  
We follow the road towards Faylea for two days before we reach the small village. Hoping the message of the Royal Families death haven´t travelled this far by now we look around for a place to rest and eat before we continue our way tomorrow morning. We find a hostel where we get some food and a place for our horses. 

As planned we leave Faylea early in the morning and ride through open fields towards the edge of a dark and scary looking forest in the distance.  
When we arrive at the forest I can make out a person dressed all in black on a dark horse in the shadows between the trees.  
How did they find us this fast? Did they know where we were going? Are my ´friends´ about to hand me in?  
We get closer, the fear of getting arrested again growing bigger in my stomach.

“Did they see you?” V asks the person.

“No. Otherwise I wouldn´t be here. They didn´t see you as well. As far as I know they think you´re on your way east towards Apaisios, where Kira was born.” The person answers and I can identify who´s sitting so mysteriously on that horse. Colin.

“What are you doing here?” I ask him after he removed the hood from his head.

“Helping a wanted murderer? What else should I be doing? Sitting around and leave you three to have fun? Never.” He smiles, his white teeth are standing in total contrast to his dark hair and clothes. 

“Anyway, we need to keep moving. If we don´t reach Cathair fast, they could catch us and sentence all four of us to death. I don´t know about you but I like to stay alive until I figured out how to conjure a tornado so can we please move?” Luca speaks fast and I can see how tensed he is by looking at his hands holding the reins. His knuckles are white and his fists seem to shake.  
V nods and leads us into the forest. We cross a street after an hour and a half before we go deeper into the forest again. The further we walk in, the darker it gets. Even birds aren´t singing here anymore and neither of us dares to disturb the silence. 

Another two hours later my butt is hurting from sitting on a horse for several hours straight. Before I can complain the trees are becoming less and less and the last rays of sunshine reach the ground. We stop at the last trees surrounding a large glade with a beautiful lake in the middle. 

“We waited for you, Kira. Come to us and see what your future might hold for you.” I can´t make out where the voice is coming from but it sounds so beautiful. The others don´t seem to have heard it.

_Great, whoever is behind that voice, it´s all for me._

“Come and drink from our water, it´ll make your pain go away. Everything will be fine again. All you have to do is drink our water.” 

It feels like magic. I leave my horse and walk over to the lake´s shore. I take off my boots and socks before I pull up my pants as far as I can. When my foot touches the water it feels warm. I walk in further just to feel clean and refreshed again. I take another step but this time my foot doesn´t touch the ground. There is nothing under my feet. And the next thing I see is darkness.

 _ **Trees and flowers are growing and their scent is filling the air. Total silence surrounds me. Not a sign of humans living anywhere around here. But besides that I have the strange feeling of knowing this place.**_ _**I hear a sound like breaking glass. I turn around and see how the air starts to swirl before a green spark is flying around, followed by more sparks. Moments later the swirling space opens like a door and a man walks through it. A group of people follow behind him. I see a boy not older than ten years old with a dogs like tail. I can make out two or three people with pastel hair and another boy but with sparkling fingers.**_  
_**They don´t seem to see me but before I can think of it in more detail the scenery changes.**_  
_**I see castle Pyrgós. I stand a couple of meters away from the main door when I see the same green sparks fly around in the air. The world opens itself like a door again and only a second later I see Luca running out of the castle followed by V and too many other people to count. Luca stops right before the ´door´ and waits for everyone to walk through. He looks around and I see his expression change from tension and hurry to fear and disappointment before he walks through the ´door´ as well.**_


	4. Neráida

_“Run!” I hear my mother´s voice, I want to turn around and-_

“NO!!” I sit bolt upright in my bed and… no. This is not my bed. This bed is comfy and wide with warm, white sheets.

“So you´re not dead then?” I turn around as soon as I hear the voice and see a boy with light blue hair sitting cross legged in a big arm chair.

He looks up when I doesn´t answer. “Are you going to say something or are you just sitting there staring at me with your mouth open?” 

I close my mouth. “How long have you been sitting there?” 

“For about a day now. Your friends needed to rest as well and the princesses doesn´t want you to be alone after you nearly drowned in the manteio lake.” He puts down his feet on the ground. “You were sleeping for three days and we weren´t sure if you´d make it, to be honest. But putting that aside for a moment. Do you wanna eat something?” 

I nod. 

“Ok, then put on some clothes and we´ll go down.” 

I raise my eyebrows. 

“Oh… uhm I´ll wait outside.” He scratches the back of his head and leaves the room.

As soon as the door closes I jump out of the bed and put on the freshly washed black uniform everybody in the royal families army wears. I put my hair up in a ponytail and open the door.  
The blue haired boy leans against the opposite wall and looks up when I walk out of my room.

“Ready? Good. Follow me.” 

He leads me through an empty corridor towards a spiral staircase that seems not to have an end. My head is spinning and my knees feel week when we reach our destination, the ground floor. The throne room, to be more precisely.  
Two girls, not much older than me, are sitting on two identical golden chairs with beautiful golden hair falling wavy over their shoulders. 

“We waited for you, Kira Trodaire, only survivor of the Multitalent attacks in castle Pyrgós. We hope you´re feeling well again after you nearly drowned in the Manteíos lake magical water. Come and sit down.”

One of them gestures at a group of sofas and comfy looking arm chairs a bit away from the thrones. 

“Lennox, you can leave now. Please make sure that Luca and …V…” She pulls an amused look. “That both have what they need. And tell them Kira is awake and happy again.” 

The tall, skinny boy bows and leaves. I walk over to the sofas where the two girls are already sitting by now. 

“You seem to know more about me than I know about you.” I begin to say.

“Of course we know more about you. We are Manteíos.” 

“I thought there is just one Neraida that is able to foresee the future.” 

I should´ve paid more attention in Master Laverics lessons since he not only teaches Luca and me at potions but also at history.

“We´re twins. Our mother was a Manteío as well and both of us inherited her powers. But they only work when we´re together so basically we´re in fact one Manteío split up in two persons.” I nod. “Besides that, we wanted to talk with you about your findings back at the castle. People say you were found next to the Brenhams. Accompanied by their daughter.” 

“Yes, but I didn´t kill them. I found Cassie in the dining hall that afternoon. She stared at the table in front of her and didn´t speak with me. When I asked her if everything was ok she grabbed my hand and walked to her parent´s room with me. I found Cameron and Camilla then. They were dead when I arrived there. I didn´t kill them. You have to believe me.”

I feel the need to defend myself, to find someone who believes me. The guards back at Pyrgós didn´t even listen to me. But someone has to, someone has to believe me, has to help me. I can´t be on the run forever and I definitely don´t want Luca and V and maybe even Colin to sacrifice their lives for me. Camilla and Cameron died because of their power. They were Multitalents just like me. In addition to that they were the head of the royal family. Basically they were the royal family. The inherited the most power in Eridell and their daughter would have been the next generation of powerful people. Since they´re dead now, Cassie will live with another Multitalent family just like I did by them and another family will be claiming the throne of Eridell.  
Measured by power I could claim the status of the royal family but I´m just seventeen. I want to fight, to walk in the forest when it rains and live my life as long as I can. But due to my powers and the powers I´ll probably build up during my life I could be the next one to be killed by whoever wants the powerful Multitalents to die. 

I need to stop that person before he or she decides that not only Multitalents but also Hecates, Morpher and Neraida are powerful and could be a potential thread to him or her. I need to do something, anything, to prevent that from happening. 

“We believe that there´s someone trying to become more powerful than they are. Someone who wants political power and isn´t afraid to kill for it, obviously. But since we have no idea who is behind this at the moment, the motive could be something else as well. You and your friends can stay as long as you like. We want this to be cleared as well. Make yourself feel at home and tell us if you need something. You´re safe here. Nothing will cross the forest borders without us knowing.” The twins talk alternately and smile when they end. 

I thank them for being so nice to me and my friends before I leave. Outside the door Lennox seems to be waiting for me.

“Hey, do you know where my friends are? I haven´t seen them in ages.” I ask him.

“Of course, I´ll show you the way. Come on.” He smiles and walks up the stairs again. Instead of walking up the three floors to my room but stop at the first. Lennox walks down the corridor towards the fourth door. 

“It´s V´s room but Luca spends most of his time here as well. I´ve rarely seen two soulmates this close just a few days after they met each other. It seems to be a very strong bond they got there. Colin, however, has the room over there.” He points at the sixth door on the opposite side. “If you want, we can bring your stuff down to one of these rooms.” 

“That´d be very nice, thank you.” 

He bows again and leaves for the stairs. I raise my hands to knock on V´s door but turn around and knock on Colin´s door instead. I don´t want to interrupt Luca and V doing ´something´ or whatever. Besides, I feel like I have to talk to Colin instead of Luca or V. 

“Kira! I´m so happy you´re alright. We were worried to death. You weren´t breathing anymore when we pulled you out of that damn lake.” 

He pulls me into a tight hug as soon as he opens the door. It feels quite nice to feel his muscles under his shirt and his heart beating in his chest. And his strong arms around me make me feel safe and warm again. I didn´t even realize I was feeling cold until now. 

“Come in and tell me what happened. I haven´t seen you for days!” 

He takes his warmth with him when he releases me from the hug and I feel my happiness leaving as well. I enter the room and Colin closes the door. The room looks just like mine. A large bed with white sheets and an arm chair in the corner. A bathroom is connected to the room through a door near to the one I just walked through. He sits down on his bed and points next to him. 

“You wanna stand there like a statue or are you coming?” 

He smiles when I sit down next to him and put my head on his shoulder. I begin to tell him what I saw when I was in that lake and that I´m scared of what happened to the Brenhams could also happen to me and my friends. I also tell him about my worries about my future and that I want to, no, need to find out what my dreams and that visions mean and, of course, find that person responsible behind the murder of Cameron and Camilla. 

And during all the time I talk Colin just sits there and patiently listens to what I have to say. He gives me the time I need to find the words that fit the best and hugs me when I have a panic attack while talking about my fears of the future.  
Although I don´t know him for that long I feel like we know each other for a life time now. Everything feels so natural between us and I feel safe and welcomed in his presence. 

Have I found my soulmate as well?

For the first time since Luca and V found each other I don´t feel so lonely. It´s kind of like being around someone who actually ´gets´ me.  
Colin may be an arrogant git sometimes but I definitely like his soft and caring side. And it won´t be wrong to have another good fighter in our group. He was one of the few people that really impressed Trainer Anson. Something nearly impossible, as far as I know.  
When I´m finished we talk about silly stuff like embarrassing stories from our past and what we think about certain people. Lennox, for example.

_Cold rain falls onto my hair and my face leaving clean streaks on my cheeks. I can barely see the path I´m running down and I feel mud and wet leafs stick to my feet._

_“Run, Kira, run! I´ll hold them off. Run and don´t turn back!” My mother screams through the sound of rain and my panting. I take a last look before I run into the dark._

I must´ve fallen asleep. I sit up in the bed and see barely anything. It´s probably past midnight now and I´m panting like ´ve run a marathon. 

“Is everything alright?” Colin´s sleepy voice is rough but soft and friendly. I feel him shift his weight from his back to the side. He must be looking at me now.

“Yeah, everything ´s alright. Just a nightmare.” I answer trying to catch my breath and calm down again. 

“Come here.” That´s everything he says before he puts an arm around me and pulls me closer to him. Just like Luca a few days ago. Moments later his breath is even again.

I listen to him breathing and relax a bit before I fall asleep again.

I sleep for the rest of the night without another nightmare.

I feel safe.


End file.
